1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment. Uninterruptible power supplies regulate power provided to a load, and can provide backup power to a load in the event of a loss of primary power, such as during black out or brown out conditions. Unwanted fluctuations in power provided to a load can waste energy and damage electrical equipment, which results in increased cost, a loss of productivity and can require repair or replacement of electrical components.